<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Annabelle by rgnmrg2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396875">Annabelle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rgnmrg2/pseuds/rgnmrg2'>rgnmrg2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rgnmrg2/pseuds/rgnmrg2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in the year 1880, Annabelle goes west to marry a stranger, will it be love or will she return home heartbroken?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Annabelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April 5, 1880</p><p>“Katie, Katie” Annabelle yelled breathlessly running into the house.</p><p>“Anna, I'm in the kitchen.” Katie yelled</p><p>Annabelle storms into the kitchen and starts laughing. “Katie, what have you done to yourself.”</p><p>“I am making fried chicken.”</p><p>                 Katie was standing at the stove looking more like a ghost then the pretty</p><p>young lady she was.  Pieces of chicken lay on the counter and a bowl of flour</p><p>another bowl with egg.  There was a trail of what could only be described as</p><p>goop from the counter to the stove.  </p><p>“So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?” Katie asked</p><p>“Well.” Annabelle eyed Katie from under her lashes. “You know I went to</p><p>talk to Ms. Josephine Parker today.  She gave me the name of a man who</p><p>wrote to her and is looking for a wife.”  </p><p>“Anna, I can't believe you actually did it.  What are you thinking?  What if he is of disruptive nature?”</p><p>“Katie don't worry.  Ms. Parker showed me his letter.  He is a widow; he has two children.  His name is Lucas Miller.  He lives in the Wyoming Territory.  Lucas can help us.  We have no money,</p><p>You just fried our last chicken.  Our other choice is to be saloon girls.”</p><p>“Anna I can't do that.  You can't do that either.  James wouldn't want that, but to marry a stranger to</p><p>go someplace away from our home.”</p><p>“I know that's why this is our only choice.  If you stay what’s going to happen Patrick O'Malley ain't</p><p>goin' to stop.” Anna told her grabbing her into a hug.</p><p>“I know Anna.” She started to cry “I'm scared, that's all.”</p><p>“I am too. We don't have to leave right away. I have to go back and speak to Ms. Parker tomorrow.  I</p><p>told her I wanted to speak with you first.  I am not leaving here without you.”<br/>
“Alright.” Katie said sniffling</p><p> </p><p>         They finished dinner and cleaned the dishes in silence.  Both women were thinking of how this</p><p>one action was going to affect their lives.  Annabelle was starting to get excited.  Katie was scared she</p><p>tried to be happy for sister in law but she just couldn't be.</p><p> </p><p>That night lying in bed Anna thought of the years her and James had spent together.  As she drifted</p><p>off to sleep still thinking of him, her mind went to the darkest day of her life.  Jack Thompson knocked</p><p>on the door to the tiny house. She didn't even open the door and she knew what Jack was going to tell</p><p>her.  </p><p>“Annabelle, I am sorry to have to tell you, but James was shot. We took him to Dr. Allen--”</p><p>“What do you mean? Is he alive?” She didn't want to know.  She did want to know.  </p><p>“Anna, please sit down.” Jack pleaded reaching for Anna's arm.  </p><p>Jerking away from Jack she yelled “NO!!  Just tell me!”</p><p>“Anna, I'm sorry he didn't make it.”  Jack told her looking everywhere but at her.</p><p>Annabelle stared at Jack no expression; all the blood drained she was a shell of herself.  The room</p><p>started spinning, everything went dark.  Jack ran to her side and caught her before she hit the floor.</p><p>              When she came to, she was laying on the settee in the living room. Searching the room, she</p><p>seen Jack and Katie looking at her.  Katie’s eyes were red and swollen, she knew it hadn't been a</p><p>dream it was real.  James was dead and nothing was going to bring him back.  </p><p>#</p><p> </p><p>	 Lucas was standing at the stove flipping the bacon, Amanda came bouncing into the</p><p>kitchen, wrinkling her nose.</p><p>“Pa, that smells bad.”  She commented distastefully</p><p>“Manda, if you want breakfast, you’ll eat it.  Now go be a good girl and collect the eggs.”  Lucas said confidently.</p><p>She rolled her eyes as she walked out the door to collect eggs.<br/>
He knew his cooking was just slightly over edible, it was nothing compared to Mary Sarah's.  He and the children had not gone hungry in the five years she had been gone.  He had the community and the church that had helped him tremendously during the first few years after Mary Sarah 's death.  The ladies came and taught him how to cook simple meals.  They all had families of their own.  The ladies took turns in helping with children.  He didn't know what he would do without them.  </p><p>The day came when the ladies weren't coming around like before.  His mother and Mrs. Thompson convinced him to get a mail order bride.  </p><p>“Luke, I know you loved Mary.  We all did.  These babies need a mother and you need a wife.  You need someone to help you.  I am not saying you have to fall in love again.”  Mrs. Miller spoke to her son</p><p>“Mother, what exactly are you saying then?  The women here cannot compare to her.  We are doing fine, we don't need anyone else.”  Luke spoke with more confidence than he was feeling.</p><p>“Now you listen to me Lucas Allen Miller, I know you aren't looking for love, but my grand-babies need a mother. I found an ad in the newspaper for mail order brides.  These women are looking to start a new life here out west.  The least you could do is take a look and see if there is anyone there that you could be interested in.”  Mrs. Thompson said dropping the newspaper on the table.<br/>
“I know you are just trying to help.  I just don't think I am ready.  I will take a look at the newspaper.  If that will make you happy.” Luke replied feeling defeated.  </p><p>“Thank you.” Both women said in unison as they made their way to the door.</p><p>“Once you have found someone you would like to write to, please let us know and we will help you with your letter.”<br/>
Mrs. Miller said climbing into the wagon.</p><p>“Fine.  I will let you know.”  He said as they were pulling away.  He didn't want to look for someone else.  I want my wife and my baby back.  He thought to himself walking to nowhere in particular.  When he looked up, he was at Mary Sarah's grave.   He decided to talk to her about the mail order bride.<br/>
“Mary Sarah, I know it's been awhile since we have talked.  The kids are getting big, Amanda is trying to learn to cook from Jennifer.  The kids do not like my cooking.  My mother has been trying to help with the sewing but the kids are just getting to big for everything they own.  Mrs. Thompson and mother feel like I should marry again.  Not for love, I could never love anyone besides you.  I feel they may be right.  I could really use the help around the house.  The kids do need a mother.  I don't want you to feel betrayed if I do remarry.  It might be for the best. Mary, I will always love you. I will go talk to mother and see how best to handle the situation.”  </p><p>He kept replaying the conversation in his head.  Lucas knew it was the right choice but somehow, he felt like was betraying Mary Sarah.  He sat down at the kitchen table and starting writing his letter.   </p><p> </p><p>“Katie, I have the letter, Lucas has sent train fare for both of us.”  Annabelle exclaimed and she came charging in the house.<br/>
“Anna, what?  I can't believe this.  We are moving to Wyoming.  Do you think you should go see your parents and tell them goodbye?”  Katie questioned her.<br/>
“They wanted nothing to do with me after I married James, why would they care about me now?”  Anna answered sharply.<br/>
“I understand really I do.  If my parents were still alive, I would want to say goodbye, regardless of the circumstances.”   Katie told her</p><p>Anna kept playing this conversation over and over in her mind all night, sleep evaded   her.  When she woke up the next morning, she was exhausted but she decided that Katie was right she needed to go tell her parents goodbye.  </p><p>As she walked along the streets, she knew she was doing the right thing but would her parents see that way.  They had already told her she was dead to them; she no longer had a family.  When James died and she tried to reach them they ignored her every time she reached out.  She finally gave up.  What would make this any different?  She didn't know but she had to try.  </p><p>When she got to their house she just stared at the front door.  When Roger the butler answered the door, she was informed that they were receiving visitors.<br/>
“Roger I would like to leave a note.  May I come in to write that?”<br/>
“Miss I can let you no farther than the foyer.  I will go get the necessary supplies.”<br/>
As he walked away, she looked around the foyer, her parents had redecorated since she had been there last.  When James died, she wasn't even allowed inside.  The last time she had stepped foot inside this house was the day she married James.  </p><p>When Roger came back, he handed her a pencil and paper.</p><p>Dear Mom and Dad,<br/>
I am writing to let you know that I am leaving Boston.  I am going to the Wyoming Territory to marry a rancher.  He is a widow like myself with two children.  I will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning.  I wanted to come and say goodbye and to let you know you will be grandparents.  I am pregnant with James' baby.  I love you both very much.   </p><p>Your Daughter,<br/>
Annabelle</p><p> </p><p>Anna folded the letter and handed it to Roger.  “Please tell them I will miss them very much.”<br/>
“Yes, ma'am, I wish you a safe journey.”</p><p>As Annabelle left her parents’ home for the last time, she knew she was making the right decision to marry Lucas Miller.  </p><p> </p><p>#</p><p> </p><p>	Lucas waited on the platform of the train station waiting for Anna. He arrived thirty minutes early, trains never were on time.  He knew they were either early or late.  He wanted to make sure to see her as soon as she got off the train.  He knew he was making the right choice.  He made peace with Mary Sarah, he explained to the kids they were getting a new ma.  Gage was not as excited as Amanda.</p><p>“Pa, is it true she's coming today?” Amanda asked with wide eyes.<br/>
“Yes, sweet pea she will becoming on the train.” He said as he looked down at her and grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>